Many people wear simulated hair articles such as wigs, toupees, hair extensions, moustaches, and beards to modify their appearance. The simulated hair articles may require periodic cleaning to maintain a good appearance, eliminate odors, and reduce or eliminate growth of microorganisms such as bacteria, viruses, molds, fungi, and the like.